Dragonball Minus
by mugiwarakaizoku8
Summary: This is an epic saga of what would have happened in the story of Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z if Goku had never existed.
1. Chapter 1

(We open on Pilaf, Shu, and Mai beside of Pilaf's throne.)

Pilaf: Shu! Mai! Did you bring me that Dragon Ball?

Mai: Yes, sire. Here it is.

Pilaf: The pattern of stars is different on this one. Why?

Mai: Well, there is a different number of stars on each ball, one through seven.

Pilaf: Ah, I see. Now, WHY AREN'T YOU DOLTS OUT THERE OBTAINING ANOTHER DRAGON BALL?!

Shu & Mai: Yes, sire.

(We see Shu & Mai standing next to a plane)

Shu: So, Mai, where is the Dragon Ball you heard about?

Mai: Supposedly, it's in some house in the mountains.

Shu: Who do you suppose lives there?

Mai: I don't know but we're about to find out.

(Meanwhile in the woods near Son Gohan's house, Son Gohan hears a loud sound)

Gohan: What is it? I had better get back to the house to see.

(He sees Shu & Mai step out of their plane)

Shu: Alright old man, give up the Dragon Ball!

Gohan: Dragon...what?

Mai: Alright, don't play dumb, we know you have the Dragon Ball.

Gohan: Seriously, what is it? I have no idea.

Shu: It's a small orange orb with stars in it. It's capable of granting wishes, and we want our wish granted.

(Mai looks at Shu angrily)

Shu: I said too much didn't I?

Gohan: I know what you're talking about, and you're not getting it. If it really grants wishes, you two don't seem like that could do much good with it.

Mai: Look, old man, if you don't give us the Dragon Ball, we'll have to take it by force.

(Just then, a large dinosaur appears)

(Shu & Mai look scared)

Gohan: Oh dear, another one.

(Gohan sternly kicks the dinosaur in the side, and it goes down)

(Shu & Mai look even more scared)

Shu: (Stuttering), Well...uh..yeah...i guess we had better be getting..uh...out of here.

Mai: (Also stuttering): Yes...Shu...I suppose your r-r-right.

Mai: (Climbing back into the plane) This isn't over old man!

Gohan: (Sarcastically) Goodbye!

(Back at Pilaf's castle)

Pilaf: WHAT!

Shu: We're sorry sire, he was so strong! There's nothing we could do.

Pilaf: Well, that's ok mistakes are expected every now and again.

Shu: Really, Sire?

Pilaf: NO! DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU OFF EASY ONCE YOU'VE COME TO ME WITH NO DRAGON BALL!?

Mai: You would have had to see him, sire. He was so powerful. It would have been useless.

Pilaf: I will see him.

Shu & Mai: What do you mean, Sire?

Pilaf: You two have screwed up so many times, the job will never get done if i just send you. I guess it's like they say, if you want something done, then do it yourself.

(Pilaf, Shu, and Mai all pack into the plane to return to Gohan's house)

(The plane lands at Gohan's house)

(All 3 step out of the plane)

Pilaf: Alright, where is this powerful old man you two told me about.

Shu: Well, sire, it looks like he's nowhere around.

Pilaf: Watch closely you two. This is where breaking and entering comes... (dazed) in. HE LEAVES AND LEAVES THE DOOR WIDE OPEN!?

Mai: I guess you didn't need your universal key after all, sire.

Pilaf: Whatever, just come into the house. It has to be in there somewhere.

Shu: There it is! The Dragon Ball!

(Pilaf caresses the Dragon Ball)

Pilaf: Hahaha! Now my dreams of world domination are one step closer to being true!

(They all hop back in the plane)

Pilaf: Now, on toward the next Dragon Ball!

(Cut to Gohan running through the forest)

Gohan: I had better get to Old Man Roshi before they come after him. Roshi can handle them no doubt, but just in case, I had better go warn him.

(Bulma speeds in on a motorcycle, and suddenly slams the breaks when she see's that she's about to hit Gohan)

(Gohan looks up at the speeding motorcycle)

Gohan: Huh?

Bulma: Waughhh! Out of the way old man!

(She crashes her motorcycle into Gohan)

Gohan: Oh my, it seems you've damaged your car.

Bulma: (stunned) But..I hit you.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan: Oh sorry, it seems i've startled you, but my body has been very conditioned through martial arts.

Bulma: I DON'T CARE HOW CONDITIONED YOU ARE! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!

Gohan: I am very sorry, but...(sees the Dragon Balls in Bulma's bag) excuse me but why do you have those orbs?

Bulma: Well, I suppose you look innocent enough, so I can tell you. They're called Dragon Balls, if you collect all 7, you can summon a mighty dragon to grant any wish you want!

Gohan: It might be best to let me come along because it appears that some very evil people are looking for these orbs. They already tried to steal mine. If you allow me to come with you, I can offer you protection.

Bulma: I don't know, you don't seem entirely sketchy, but I don't know if I can trust you

Gohan: I have one of those "Dragon Balls" at my house if you go to my house where I can get it for you, it's yours.

Bulma: (Thinking) Well, he's not lying about the Dragon Ball, because it appears to be right ahead.

Bulma: OK, but you'd better not try anything funny, got it?

Gohan: No, certainly not.

Bulma: Alright, since you destroyed my motorcycle, it looks like we're gonna have to use my car.

(Bulma pulls a capsule from her bag and tosses it. It becomes a car.)

Bulma: (Hopping in the driver's seat) Alright, hop in.

(In the Car)

Gohan: My house should be right up ahead.

Bulma: Okay. So, what's your name old man?

Gohan: I'm Gohan. Son Gohan. What's yours?

Bulma: My name? I'm Bulma.

Gohan: Oh, okay. There is my house on top of the hill.

Bulma: Alright, Gohan where's the Dragon Ball?

Gohan: Let me go get it from my house, I will be back in a minute.

Bulma: Okay.

(Gohan digs through his house for a few minutes to no avail.)

Gohan: I hate to tell you Bulma, but I can't find it. I suppose the evil people I told you about stole it while I was gone.

Bulma: THAT'S TERRIBLE! (With an idea) Say, you seemed strong. Do you think you could beat them and get the Dragon Ball back?

Gohan: Probably.

Bulma: (Overly confident) HAHAHA! WE CAN'T BE DEFEATED! So, let's go look for the next Dragon Ball!

Gohan: If you don't mind could we go to a particular beach around this area. My old martial lives around there, and he has a Dragon Ball as well.

Bulma: Alright. If he has a Dragon Ball, then let's go.

(Later at the beach surrounding Kame House)

Gohan: You can stay right here, i'm going to swim over to his house.

Bulma: Okay, i'll wait here.

(Gohan dives in the water & sets out for Roshi's house)

(Meanwhile, in Pilaf's plane)

Pilaf: The next Dragon Ball should be on that island down there.

(Pilaf's plane lands on the island with Kame House, and Shu, Mai, and Pilaf step out of it)

(Pilaf knocks on the Door)

Pilaf: Hello, is anyone there?

(Pilaf knocks harder)

Pilaf: HEY! IF YOUR IN THERE, OPEN UP!

Roshi: (From inside) Hold on, hold on, i'm coming.

(The door opens and Roshi is standing in the doorway)

Roshi: Yes?

(Pilaf sees the Dragon Ball on Roshi's necklace)

Pilaf: (Pulling a knife) Alright, old man, give up the Dragon Ball!

Roshi: Dragon what?

Pilaf: Don't play dumb, it's the...

Gohan: (Swimming in): Master Roshi! Don't let them have the ball on you necklace!

Roshi: (Removing the Dragon Ball from his necklace) Alright, Gohan!

(Roshi throws the Dragon Ball an incredible distance into the ocean.)

(Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are all shocked)

(Pilaf punches at Roshi, but it doesn't affect him at all)

Pilaf: Why, you! How dare you throw the Dragon Ball into the ocean!

Shu: (Scared) Sire! The old man from earlier is swimming onto the island!

Pilaf: What? Let's just see this "strong" old man.

Gohan: Good going, Master.

Shu & Mai: (Terrified) MASTER?!

(Pilaf tries beating them both up, but it doesn't hurt either of them)

(While Pilaf is punching at them)

Roshi: Gohan! It's been a while, how've you been?

Gohan: Good for an old man I guess haha!

(Pilaf stops trying to beat them up)

Pilaf: Don't think this is over. Either of you. I WILL get those Dragon Balls!


End file.
